


Bad Motherboard

by used_songs



Category: The Three Body Problem - Liu Cixin
Genre: Gen, tri-solar-syzygy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Prompt: #051 - Shakespeare II





	Bad Motherboard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #051 - Shakespeare II

“Of course! The computer! We can make the motherboard with electronic elements!” Von Neumann shouted as he drifted by.  
  
Qin Shi Huang shouted back, “Westerners always think you know best. What about this failure, then? You said you could predict the next two years.”  
  
Wang said, “Look out! You’ll be crushed!” He gripped the telescope as it floated up, dodging black stones. Above him three suns shone hard and blistering.  
  
“Does it matter? We’re falling up into the void,” replied Qin. “Into the bright eye of disaster.”  
  
“But next time,” Von Neumann breathed, subtitles dancing below him. “We’ll do better.”


End file.
